


Always

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to find Renee crying and wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Dean closes the door behind him and sets his bags to the side.  Leaning down, he pulls his boots off.  “Babe, I’m home,” he calls out as he grabs his bags once again.  “Renee?”  He frowns when he doesn’t hear anything from her.  “Baby, where are you?”  He walks into the bedroom and flips the lights on.  That’s when he sees Renee sitting on the edge of the bed.  He frowns when he realizes that she’s crying.  He leaves his bags, not bothering to move them to the side.  He’s more worried about Renee.  He walks over and sits down beside her.  He’s about to say something but stops when she shakes her head.

 

“Don’t,” she says softly. 

 

“Okay.”  He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her against him.  He kisses the top of her head.  He spends the next ten minutes just holding her as she cries.  When she pulls away, he drops his hand to her back.  “Wanna tell me what happened?”

 

“It’s stupid.”  She shakes her head, not looking at him just yet.

 

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”  He watches as she wipes her eyes.  “Besides, you’ve seen me do stupid things all the time.”  He smiles a little when she laughs softly.  “Come on, Baby.  What happened?”

 

“A friend of mine from school called me today.”

 

“Okay.”  He continues to watch her.  “I’m gonna need a little more than that.”  He’s not sure he’s ever seen her like this before. 

 

“She’s pregnant.”  She wipes her eyes as she sniffles.

 

“I’m still not completely understanding the problem.  Renee…”

 

“I’m thirty years old, Dean.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What do I have to show for it?  This is her third kid and where am I?”

 

Dean nods, everything finally clicking as to what she’s talking about.  “You never mentioned you wanted to have kids yet.”  He rubs her back.  “We’ve kinda talked about eventually, but…”

 

“Our careers…”

 

“Fuck our careers, Renee.  Maybe we should actually talk about it all.  We’ve been together for two and a half years and all we ever really talked about was the eventually possibility.  Put our careers aside, Renee.  What do you want?”

 

She looks at him and lets out a soft breath.  “I want to know that we can talk about this.”

 

“We can.  Any time you want.”

 

“Do you want kids?”  It’s a question she’d never asked him directly.  Whenever the question of kids came up, it was always the same answer between the both of them; it wasn’t time.  “And I want the truth.”

 

He nods.  “I’ll give you the truth.  Before I met you?  No, I never wanted kids.  Not because I don’t like kids, but I know how I grew up.  I know what I went through with my parents.  Yeah, it’s better now, but when Lauren and I were little, it was rough.  I didn’t want to be that parent.  But then you came along and changed my mind.  Do I still worry about what kind of dad I’ll be?  Yes, it scares the shit out of me.”  He moves he arm from around her and rests his hand on her thigh.

 

“I’ve seen you with kids, Dean.  You’re amazing with them.  You will be a great dad.”  She rests her head on his shoulder.  “I want kids.  I can see us raising kids together.”

 

“Me too.”  He kisses the top of her head the best he can from this position.  “As for your concern about our careers.  We can figure it out.  It isn’t impossible.  Will it be difficult?  Probably, but it’s something we can figure out.”

 

Renee lifts her head and looks at Dean.  “You really think we can do it with our schedules?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you really want kids?”

 

“As long as I’m having those kids with you?  Yes, I want kids.”  He leans over and kisses her softly.

 

“Okay.”  She rests a hand on his cheek.  “I’m sorry for being a blubbering mess right now.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for.”  He kisses her again.

 

“I’m not saying we should have kids right this second.  I just want to know you’ll be on the same page with me.”

 

“I am.”  He gives her thigh a squeeze.  “I’m with you, Babe.  Always.” 

 

**The End**


End file.
